


Summer Lovin'

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [29]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Or’ could be very interesting indeed.  But then again so could the first thing he suggested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

“No, that was Rod Taylor.” Ed shook his head a little and laughed.

“Are you sure? I thought his name was John something.” Liv said. “John…oh hell, he was in _Backstreet_ with Susan Hayward. He was in _Imitation of Life_.”

“John Gavin.”

“Yes!” Liv snapped her fingers. “Are you sure it wasn’t John Gavin?”

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure.”

“Really?” she looked at him. “Oh well, I love the movie anyway. There was a remake a while back.”

“I find myself allergic to most remakes.” Ed said.

“No, you should see it, it was really interesting. It was scarier in a lot of ways but showed how much we’ve changed when it comes to how we think of the future and what it holds for us. Some remakes are really good because time can change perspectives.”

“Example?” Ed asked raising an eyebrow.

“ _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_.” Liv replied.

“That’s not fair, any movie where Veronica Cartwright is screaming will be better than what came before it.”

“You're right. Um… _A Star is Born_.”

“That depends on who you're asking.” Ed said. “A case could probably be made that each generation made a wonderful film about mostly the same subject featuring the era’s biggest stars.”

“Can you just admit that you're never going to dislike anything with Barbra Streisand?”

“I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.” He shook his head.

“OK, what about _Imitation of Life_ , speaking of John Gavin, which we weren't at all really?”

“The remake is definitely better than the original. I was never a big Claudette Colbert fan. At the same time some of the 50s Technicolor, star-studded, sud fests drove me crazy while I secretly loved every moment of them.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Ed Tucker?” Liv asked.

“I am Ed Tucker.” He replied.

She was starting to see that. It was quite easy to get Ed Tucker wound up talking about classic films. He knew more baseball stats than anyone should be able to keep in their head. He loved military history and books about Greek gods. The man knew all 27 Constitutional Amendments, in order. 

Olivia just couldn’t put him in a box and that’s what she liked about him the most. When they hated each other, or she hated him, it didn’t interest her one way or another what Ed Tucker might be like outside the boundaries of the NYPD. She couldn’t believe what a fascinating, intelligent, funny person he was. He intrigued her…and turned her on even more than that. How was all of this happening?

“And you're home.” Ed said, stopping in front of her apartment building.

Tonight he'd taken her out to dinner at a great new American restaurant called Delish. August would be over in a week and the couple had just gotten back together after a rift had caused them to spend the height of the summer apart. Ed honestly thought he and Liv would slide back into their old habit of just tolerating each other. He hated the idea but also knew there were some things over which he had no control. But she came back to him. 

She came back and they were going to make it work. It wasn’t just Ed who had the feelings. This was going to be a relationship with two people who wanted to be a part of something more. Ed knew now that they had each other’s back; he wouldn’t give that up without a hell of a fight. Her arm in his, walking down the streets of Tribeca, he didn’t have to ask Liv if she felt the same.

“Do you want to come up?” Liv asked. She stepped up while Ed remained on the sidewalk. “I could make coffee.”

“Do you want to continue the discussion about the difference between John Gavin and Rod Taylor?”

“I'm sure we can find a million things to talk about.” She took both her hands in his. “Or…”

Ed smiled, pulling her into a passionate kiss. ‘Or’ could be very interesting indeed. But then again so could the first thing he suggested. With Liv, it was all good. He stroked her face.

“A cup of coffee sounds nice. Is Lucy upstairs or did you hire a different sitter?”

“I went with the service that I always do.” Liv pulled her keys out of her purse. “Tonight they sent Sam. He and Noah were getting along pretty well when I left. Sam was doing impressions and Noah had no idea where the cool voices were coming from.”

Though they were still holding hands as they walked up the stairs to Liv’s apartment, Ed walked a step behind. The way her hips moved in that sunshine yellow dress made him hotter than the humidity ever could. The sling backs she wore made her tanned legs look even longer. Summer was a good season for Olivia Benson, all olive skin and dark hair…she was practically glowing. Ed was in awe of how beautiful she was.

“Sam, I'm back.” Olivia walked into the apartment with Ed right behind her.

“Hey, Detective Benson.” Sam put his phone on the table and stood up from the couch.

Ed checked the young man out. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties, no more than 5’6”, with dark hair like Liv’s and brown eyes. His clothes, blue jeans and a Star Wars tee shirt, were perfect for a night in with a toddler. Ed noticed no visible scars or tattoos and no bulges in weird places to show he might be trying to leave with something that didn’t belong to him.

“Noah had a poo bomb so we had two baths tonight. The 4 oz. bottle of warm soy milk put him right back down though. He’s been out for about an hour.”

“There weren't any problems, were there?” Liv asked.

“No ma'am.” Sam shook his head. He reached behind the couch for his backpack. “We had a great evening; Noah is a really sweet kid.”

“Thank you. So, let me just give you a tip and you can get on your way. I don’t want to keep you.”

“I got the tip.” Ed said, reaching into the pocket of his slacks for his wallet. He pulled out a $20 bill and handed it to the young man. “Should we check his backpack?”

“We should not.” Liv shook her head. She gave Sam a sympathetic look. “This is Lieutenant Tucker, he never knows when to stop being a cop.”

“Oh,” Sam laughed nervously. “Hi.”

“Hello Sam.” Ed nodded and kept a stern look on his face.

“Well um, feel free to ask for me for future assignments, Detective Benson.” Sam moved toward the door and Liv went with him. “I work four evenings a week, six to midnight. I'd be happen to keep Noah again.”

“Thanks Sam. Have a great night.”

“Bye.”

Liv closed and locked the door behind him. Then she turned to look at Ed, unable to keep the smirk from her face.

“Did you wanna give the kid a full body cavity search?” she asked. “You scared the hell out of him, Ed.”

“There's a part of me that’s a little bit proud of that.”

“You're awful.” Liv laughed. “I'm going to check on Noah; sit down and get comfortable.”

In the nursery she saw that Sam was right, Noah was out like a light. Liv turned off the music on the mobile but kept the stars and universes rotating on the ceiling. If she was lucky he might actually sleep through the night. At least half of the week Liv could get a full night’s rest. She gently stroked his hair and told him that she loved him before walking out and pulling up the door. Ed sat on the couch as she walked toward the kitchen.

“I'm just going to put the coffee on.”

“Great. Do you mind if I put on some music?” he asked.

“No, that sounds good.”

Liv had a satellite radio boom box on the bookshelf but it seemed as if the tiny remote didn’t want to work too hard tonight. So Ed got up, walked over, and turned it on. There were at least a hundred channels and 20 genres of music to indulge in. He didn’t exactly want to leave it on soft rock but Ed liked Billy Joel; he thought the song fit tonight’s mood.

_I know you're an emotional girl  
It took a lot for you to not lose your faith in this world  
I can't offer you proof  
But you're going to face a moment of truth  
It's hard when you're always afraid  
You just recover when another belief is betrayed  
So break my heart of you must  
It's a matter of trust_

_You can't go the distance  
With too much resistance  
I know you have doubts  
But for God's sake don't shut me out_

“That’s a good song.” Liv said from the kitchen.

“Agreed. 95% of the time you can't go wrong with Billy Joel.”

“Do you want to dance?” she asked, slipping out of her heels and walking over to the couch with them.

“Absolutely not.” Ed shook his head, laughed, and pulled her down on the couch. “I had an amazing time tonight.”

“That’s kinda why I didn’t want it to end so soon.” Liv put her hand on his chest. He was wearing a black dress shirt. Her fingers danced across the cotton and she watched his eyes change. It made her bite her lip.

“Just because we say goodnight doesn’t mean it’s going to end.”

“And if we don’t say goodnight?” she leaned in to kiss him. It was soft, her lips barely touching his. Liv knew it left them both wanting.

“I think it goes without saying that I'm not against that in any way.”

“Say it.”

“Any night that you want to spend together, Olivia, is music to my ears. Except tonight.”

“What?” Liv didn’t see that coming. For just a moment it brought her out of what was quickly becoming a pot boiler. It was like a scratched record at a basement party.

“Sean is away for a few days camping with some friends. Ronin and I are home alone. While missing his night walk is OK, I have to be there in the morning to feed him and walk him. He doesn’t like being alone. No dog does really.”

“Oh, well of course I understand that.” It was hard to hide her disappointment. “We've got a little time though, right?”

“Yes we do.” Ed kissed her nose and then kissed her mouth. “We've got time for coffee and even dessert.”

“I don’t think I have anything sweet in the house right now.”

“That’s where you're so, so wrong.”

“Three cheers for vague sexual references.” She wrapped her arms around and pulled him deeper into the couch. His kisses left her breathless. He knew it too, knew how he made her feel. Lying back on the couch, Liv brought Ed with her. She was already unbuttoning his shirt. Ed was reaching behind her trying to get to her dress zipper.

“Not vague.” Ed mumbled between kisses. “I want you, baby. You're the only sweetness I need tonight.”

Liv quivered as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. She was slinking out of her dress, working on Ed’s slacks. It was on; hot outside and about to get hot in her condo. Ed pulled the dress down her legs and discarded it on the carpet before moving his body between her thighs. Liv ran her fingers through his hair while Ed splashed hot kisses across her neck and collarbone. Dessert was her favorite part of the meal. Getting to know Ed like she was, Liv knew he had quite a sweet tooth as well.

***


End file.
